mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Barry vs. Joey Beltran
The first round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. They're feeling each other out, I suppose. They clinched. Four fifteen. Beltran kneed the body. Four minutes. Three thirty-five remaining. Kind of boring thus far. Beltran landed a body shot and an uppercut inside. Three fifteen. Three minutes remaining. Beltran landed some foot stomps, five, and kneed the legs five times. The ref broke them up. Barry landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. Beltran pressed forward. Two fifteen. Barry landed another leg kick. Two minutes. Beltran blocked a hard high kick. Barry landed a hard jab. Beltran landed five uppercuts and a left hook there. They clinched. One thirty-five. Beltran landed nice body shots inside. He kneed the groin and Barry complained and grunted and said 'that's low.' The ref didn't step in. Beltran landed big body shots. He kneed the leg. One fifteen. Beltran kneed the thigh. One minute. Beltran worked for a single. Barry landed an uppercut inside as he defended. Beltran kneed the groin and said 'argh that was low, ah come on man, fuck.' He said 'holy shit' to the ref. Barry was squatting to recover, sorta like Mirko. They touched gloves and continued. Fifteen. Barry had a wide stance, ninja like. He went back to regular. The first round ended to boos. The second round began and they touched gloves. Barry landed a massive leg kick. Beltran ate a big headkick and a right hand. The crowd chanted Barry. Four thirty-five. Beltran landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Beltran blocked a hard high kick. Beltran landed an uppercut. Barry landed a big leg kick with four minutes. Barry landed another leg kick. Barry missed a high kick. Three thirty-five as Barry grazed with a jab. Beltran smiled and ate a leg kick. Beltran landed an uppercut and a right to the clinch. Another three hard footstomps. Another. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Barry barely stuffed a trip. Barry stood fully to the clinch. Beltran kneed the leg. Barry stuffed another trip attempt. Two thirty. The ref was warning them to get working or he'd separate them. Beltran landed a pair of footstomps and the ref broke them up. Two fifteen. Barry landed a hard inside kick. Beltran partially blocked a high kick. Two minutes. Beltran landed a leg kick. Barry replied with a big one and that hurt. Beltran backed off and started dancing. One thirty-five. Barry landed another big leg kick. Beltran ate a high kick. Barry landed a left hook and a leg kick. One fifteen. Barry landed an inside kick. Barry landed a jab and missed a massive uppercut. One minute as Beltran landed a body kick and a leg kick. Barry landed a nice insdie kick and an uppercut. Beltran grazed with a left hook. Thirty-five. Barry landed a body kick. Beltran landed an inside kick and another. Beltran landed a right. Fifteen as Beltran landed an uppercut. Barry landed a elg kick. Beltran kneed the body twice. The second round ended. The third round began. Both came out smiling and touching gloves. Beltran banged his gloves together. Beltran blocked a high kick. Barry blocked one. Four thirty-five. Beltran ate another high kick and landed a leg kick. Barry landed another. Beltran landed an uppercut. Barry landed another leg kick and stuffed a single. Four fifteen. Beltran blocked another high kick. Beltran landed a right to the body. Barry landed a leg kick with four minutes. Beltran landed a left hook and a pair of uppercuts to the body to the clinch. Three thirty-five as Barry looked up at the clock. Beltran kneed the leg three times. Two more footstomps. Another pair of knees. Slight boos and hoots coming. Three fifteen as Beltran broke with five uppercuts. Barry landed a leg kick, Beltran landed a right back to the clinch. Three minutes. Beltran landed four big body shots and a pair of uppercuts. Beltran kneed the leg twice heh. The crowd chanted Barry. Beltran broke with an uppercut and blocked a high kick. He landed an upkick and ate a leg kick, caught it to the clinch. Two thirty. Barry's nose was bloody. Beltran landed seven or eight uppercuts and the ref broke them with two fifteen... Two minutes. Beltran landed a right. Barry missed a high kick. Barry landed a hard leg kick. He landed an inside kick and a leg kick and ate one. Barry landed a big leg kick and an eyepoke at the same time. Beltran walked away collapsing. 'Your ribs?' Mario asked. 'My eye!' Beltran groaned loudly. Mario called in the doctor. The doctor held up his fingers. 'How many fingers do you see?' 'One,' Beltran said, and then 'two.' He can't see, the doctor said. Beltran said 'two' and then 'one.' The crowd was chanting Suck it up. Beltran said he could continue. They touched gloves and continued. One thirty. Barry landed a leg kick. Barry landed an inside kick and Beltran caught a leg kick. Barry landed a flying knee inside and dropped Beltran with a leg kick. He hammerfisted the leg with one fifteen as he came down to half-guard. Barry kept frogging that hurt leg. One minute. He's hammerfisting the leg. Barry mounted. Beltran used the cage to escape, they stood and broke, Beltran was limping. Thirty-five. Beltran blocked a hard high kick. Fifteen as Barry landed a big left uppercut to the body. Barry landed a leg kick. He landed another and Beltran staggered another. Another and another and Beltran collapsed facedown as the third round ended. He struggled to his feet raising his arms while grunting in obvious agony. What heart. Barry got the unanimous decision.